Conventionally, when a user travels to a destination by a vehicle such as an automobile, the user may need to stop over a facility for meals, a restroom, fueling, or the like in the middle of the travel. As a solving method thereof, a navigation system in which a vehicle-mounted navigation device mounted on a vehicle transmits a current vehicle position to a navigation server, and the navigation server retrieves facilities within a predetermined range of the current vehicle position and a future arrival location and suggests the searched facilities to the user has been proposed.
Moreover, a navigation system in which a portable terminal such as a cellular phone or a smartphone retrieves a coupon for a stopover facility, downloads electronic coupons and a route to the facility to the portable terminal, and transmits the route to the facility to a vehicle-mounted navigation device mounted on a vehicle is disclosed (for example, Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-279299